halofandomcom-20200222-history
Reclaimer
A "Reclaimer" (Latin: Homo Sapiens Augeous)Beastarium is an individual who, whether by chance or by precedent, has been placed in charge of activating a Halo superweapon. The word is first used by 343 Guilty Spark as a title bestowed upon Staff Sergeant Marvin Mobuto in Halo: The Flood and Master Chief in Halo: Combat Evolved. The exact qualifications for a reclaimer are sketchy, at best. The use of the designation "Augeous" (Latin for augmented) has spawned many theories. The word may imply that Forerunners were basically stronger, smarter humans. The designation could also be a reference unique to Master Chief, the most recent reclaimer, who is physically augmented by his combat suit. Another theory in this line of thinking is that reclaimer's may be of any species, so long as they are augmented by protective armor. This last speculation is based on 343 Guilty Spark's comment to Master Chief regarding his "combat skin". This is refuted by the armorless Miranda Keyes' status as a Reclaimer in Halo 2. The specific procedure a reclaimer must follow to activate a Halo ring involves retrieving an item known as the Index and subsequently placing it into a control panel within Halo's control room. Qualifications and Use logo.]] It is unclear what qualifications there are to being a reclaimer. The term is used many times throughout Halo games and literature, with no clear-cut definition. Chronologically, the title of "Reclaimer" is first used by Mendicant Bias, as described in Contact Harvest. While correcting the Covenant's misinterpretation of the Luminary's readings, Mendicant applies the term to a large portion, if not all, of the human population on Harvest. Mendicant also claims that the humans are his makers, which corroborates what 343 Guilty Spark says to the Master chief in Halo 3: "You are Forerunner, inheritor of everything my creators left behind." After Mendicant's next known use of the title is when Guilty Spark addressed Sergeant Marvin Mobuto in Halo: The Flood. Following this, the Master Chief has the title bestowed upon him by Spark. 2401 Penitent Tangent also instantly recognized the Master Chief as a "Reclaimer." In addition to the Chief, both Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson are referred to as "Reclaimers," and seem to get the same respect from Spark that the Chief gets. It is important to note when the term "reclaimer" is not applied. All Covenant species are looked at as intruders or "meddlers" and are unable to access and fully utilize the Forerunner weapon systems found in the Halo Rings and on the Ark. Additionally, In Ghosts of Onyx, the Sentinels do not at first accept the humans on Onyx as "Reclaimers." The Sentinels ask for identification from the humans. This may be because the Sentinels were of limited intelligence while apart from a controlling monitor. It is safe to speculate that the Monitors, as custodians of the Halo installations, play an important role in helping local sentinels determine who is friendly and who is not. It is speculated that 343 Guilty Spark does not recognize Reclaimers as separate beings. When talking with Master Chief in Installation 04's Control Room, Spark says, "Last time, you asked me, would I do it? Having had considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed." It seems that Guilty Spark was referring to a question posed to him by a Forerunner prior to the activation of Installation 04 100,000 years ago. The title of "Reclaimer" stems from the idea that one day Homo Sapiens will rise and claim the inheritance left by the Forerunner. It was established by the Forerunner who issued certain rules for what could be a reclaimer. The title is bestowed by the Forerunner's remaining AI constructs. Trivia -If indeed the image is the glyph, then it is another Marathon reference. -As seen in Red vs. Blue: DIY (the Forge video), Monitors in Halo 3 appear to have the glyph on their "eyes."